ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
An Explorer's Footsteps
Category:QuestsCategory:Other Quests de:Spuren eines Forschers Map of the Crawlers' Nest (Obtained after turning in 15 Clay Tablets) |previous= |next= }} Walkthrough *Talk to Abelard (G-9, Mayor's House) in Selbina to receive some Selbina Clay. *Trade the Selbina Clay to a Stone Monument to receive a Clay Tablet. *Return to Abelard and trade the Clay Tablet to him. *Abelard will stop accepting the Clay Tablets once you start the Rhapsodies of Vana'diel Set Free quest. You'll need to turn in the three Bee Pollen requested items to continue with this quest. *Repeat for the remaining Stone Monuments. **You will receive the Crawler's Nest map after completing monuments #1-#15 (all but Sauromugue Champaign and Batallia Downs). The order in which you complete them does not matter. **If you turn in Sauromugue and/or Batallia before finishing all of the rest, you will not get the map upon your 15th monument. You only get the map after finishing all the non-Batallia/Sauromugue monuments. **Speaking to Abelard any time after receiving Selbina Clay, but before trading a Clay Tablet, triggers a hint. He mentions not receiving a tablet from any area you have not yet brought him one from. This is a good way to keep track of monuments without a checklist. **While there is a Stone Monument in Fort Karugo-Narugo (S), it is not tied to this quest; trading Selbina Clay to it will not give you a Clay Tablet. The Monuments Directions to the Batallia Downs Island To get to the island, head out to Batallia Downs, go to (I-10) inside the small cave, and enter Eldieme Necropolis. Your goal is to get to (G-9). To do this, you must have at least a duo in order to operate the gates. There are switches that manipulate all the gates at each of the 4 main sections with graves in them. Two will be available at the start; they are at (H-8) and (F-8). Have someone move to (H-9) where the lich spawns and have them face the south closed gate (it should be named Titan's Gate). Once there, have the person at the switch open Titan's gate for you. Once through the gate, run to the switch in your area at (G-9). Now whoever is at the (G-9) switch must open and close the gates for the person at the other switch. Once everyone is now gathered at (G-9), find the grave in the middle of the 9 graves and walk over it (If lich and tomb wolves aggro, you must put Sneak up first) and fall through the hole. Once you're down the hole, follow the path until you end up at a fork. Turn right here and proceed south until you find the zone at (J-9) to Batallia. You will now be at (J-11) on the island. See Also *The Collective Annals of Gwynham and Enid Ironheart Notes After you do 7 tablets, Abelard will provide a different statement before telling you the next tablet he doesn't have in the list: :Have you heard of Lord Terresapet B Ordelle? :It was feared he would die a demented death in Ordelle's Caves before he completed the map of those twisted tunnels. :He gathered the facts about Gwynham Ironheart's life into a single volume. I have the book right there. :It's just that... :Before that book came into my possession, Gwynham's daughter, Enid, tore out several pages and threw them away. :I'm curious as to what was written on those pages, but I suppose there's a reason Enid removed them in the first place.